1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing a matched set of golf clubs or flexurally momentized golf clubs and more particularly to a set of golf clubs that all have the same feel when used by a golfer by rendering each club with the same flexural rigidity, substantially the same moment of inertia, and calculated varying center of gravity, all of which are matched to the specific swing of the golfer who will use them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, golfers have relentlessly tried to improve their game by searching for the ideal set of clubs wherein each club "feels" the same and performs in a consistent manner. As such, numerous methods have been formulated in the attempts of dynamically matching the set of golf clubs While many systems have been developed that match one club in a set to the other clubs in the same set, no one has developed a method of precisely determining the specific requirements of the individual golfer and producing a properly matched set of clubs that meet these requirements, which is the basic purpose of the present invention.
One such method for matching golf clubs in a set is to provide the set with the same moment of inertia with respect to a common swinging axis. Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,239 issued to Everett, III. These methods use the assumption that having identical moments per club will inherently provide the golfer with better feel and more control. Though the determination of the moment of inertia is important in dynamically matching clubs, it is not the only element needed for optimum control for the golfer. In fact, these methods fail to discuss the flexural rigidity, which is the stiffness of the shaft of the golf club. For a golfer to adequately "feel" that the clubs are matched, this flexural rigidity must be the same throughout a set of irons and woods. Unfortunately, with the methods discussed above, as the shaft shortens, the flexural rigidity increases. Hence, providing for a set of clubs which are not matched to the user correctly; but are instead, matched to each other.
Other methods have been provided for improving the golfer's game by adjusting the shaft of the golf club, wherein the shafts of each set of clubs is provided with the same frequency. Such as the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,649 issued to Kilshaw and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,022 issued to Braly. In both of these patents, the shafts of the clubs are provided with identical frequencies. The measurements are accomplished without the heads of the clubs being attached thereto. Once the heads are attached, weight is added to the shaft. This will inherently provide for the frequency to alter per club, thereby providing for clubs having different frequencies.
Hence, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a set of golf clubs which feel matched by the user. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.